New friends
by booklover2033
Summary: Guys, I'm not even going to try to write a summary because I'm not good at it. I've rewriten this at least 50 times already. This is also my first story, so please comment on it about how I could continue and how to write better. Please read it, and i hope you like it.


Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN VIRALS!

 _This story contains spoilers from the books, since I've read them all, and if you haven't, i suggest you read the books, and then this_

Hi guys, this is my first story and i apoligize in advance for any spelling mistakes and feel free to critisize me because it's probably not going to be as good as the other stories that you've read, but i had an idea and really wanted to share it.. please leave a comment below if you like it. ok, enough with the introduction, on with the story!!

Tory's pov

Ugh, why are mornings so hard? I sit up and yawn, checking my phone for and texts or emails. None. Oh I'm so very popular, NOT! I'm actually one of the least popular people in the school. My name's Tory. My friends and I live on Morris Island, our own little island with only about 30 residents. **(Sorry, i dont remember exactly how many residents there were, so I'm guessing)** The kids at school call us names like 'boat freaks' and 'charity cases', and i have a few names for them too. Such as 'snobs' and ' rich douches', but anyway, my only friends are Ben, Shelton and Hiram, though he goes by Hi. You see, last summer, we found a dog tag, and the scientist in me had to find what it said, so we went to LIRI to find out. While we were there, Ben found Cooper, a wolf pup. He had a virus called parvovirus, a fatal desise for puppies. We learned later on that Dr, Marcus Karsten had created a designer virus that was infectious to humans. The gang and I were sick for days. While we were sick, we started doing weird things. We call it 'flaring', it's when our brain snaps and we get wolf powers. It's wicked awesome, but it sometimes hurts. Since then, we had done a lot. From solving an old murder to unmasking a sicopath on a killing spree, i felt that we had done some very productive things. Then, a government agency ambushed us and we had to take a drug to get rid of our powers before we became lab rats for the rest of our lives. But a couple days ago, right after i woke up, i was brushing my teeth when my eyes turned blue, and instead of a scared girl looking back at me, and confident young woman did.

 _Tuesday,_ _after school_

"Hey Hi, what's up?" I asked, sitting on my chair in the new bunker. Our last bunker went up in flames and colapsed, so we decided not to go back there and we went looking for a new bunker. It was insanely hard to find another bunker because we only stumbled onto our old one from a run-away frisbee. We finally found another bunker, and I think it's even better than before. It's larger, it actually had chairs that with-stood Hi's weight without screaming at him, and it was even more hidden than the last. "Nothing." He said, still concentrating on his angry birds game. Shelton shook his head at Hi, not approving of his thoughtlessness towards me and then turned back to his phone, typing furiously. I shook my head at them both. Ben was sitting by a window, looking out into the woods. "Guys, I've been thinking, and I want to know if you want to go to the dance on Friday." "Dance! Woo!" Hi said, his eyes still not leaving his phone. "Sure, I guess. But I'm only going if Ben goes" Shelton answered. " Ben?" I asked, " Yes or no?" He paused, and I stared at him, silently waiting. " ...Fine." He answered. Yay, I was actually going to a dance with my friends for once, instead of the snobs from school at cottilian.

 _Wednesday morning_

We were walking to the school from tge docks where Ben's dad, Tom, **(I think that was his name, if not, comment what his name really is please)** had dropped us off.As we walked in, Jason caught up with us and pull me off to the side. " Hey Tory, i have something to ask you." he said. "Um.. Okay. What?" I asked. " I wanted to ask you to the dance on Friday.." He said. " Oh... Well... I was going to go with Ben, Shelton and Hi.. I don't want to have to ditch them all night as soon as I got there and it would be rude to leave my ride and best friends all night just to lrave with tgem afterwards, and I'm not sure tou want to invite me because I'm a bad dancer and might break your toes when I step on them.." "Oh, alright. It's all cool." He answered. He had been sad at first but bounced back quickly. I was actually surprised how fast he bounced back. We walked into first period. **(Honestly, i don't remember what their first class was, so** **if you want, so I'll get it right, you can comment down below their scedule if you know it..)** We all went in and sat down. I sat by Shelton and Hi sat in front of us. Ben had been expelled earlier this year and now attended Wando High. I noticed that there was a girl sitting beside Hi, and wondered who she was. As the day wore on, the mystery girl was in every one of our classes, and I also noticed that she did the work. Now that was a surprise. As lunch came around, we went in line to get our lunch. I got the salad, while Hi and Shelton got meatball subs. We sat down and immediately started talking about all of our classes. Five minutes into lunch, the new girl walked over and sat down, smiling brightly. " Um... Hi." I said. " Hello! You know, your the first person that acknowledged my existance in a nice way today." " Good to know. I'm Tory, This is Hi and Shelton." She held out her hand to Shelton and shook his. Then she turned around and blushed a little when Hi shook her hand. Oh boy, does she have a crush on him? Wait, is he blushing!? " Hi then, my name is Lila, and I just moved here from Wando High." "Oh? Cool." I said. The rest of the day consisted of the boys, Lila and I going back to Moris usland because she wasn't expected home until midnight, which I though was a bit strange, but was excited to have a new friend, and a girl at that!

 _Friday, after school_

" But Whitney! I'm not going to wear a dress that makes me feel like a giant peach!!" " Fine. " she answered. " Pick your own outfit." I walked back up to my room and looked into my closet. I only owned two dresses. One was from my mom's funeral and black. The other one was just a bit above knee length and flowy. It was a pale silver color with a heart shaped top and strapless. The bottom and top were trimmed with red lace that matched my hair exactly. There was a thin belt around my waist with a small decorative rose that was the same color as the lace to the side a bit. I dabbed on a bit of make-up and put on silver flats. It's a wonder I even owned a dress, let alone a pretty one. I put on a silver head band and walked down the stairs and onto the dock, waiting for Ben to get here. When he did, he actually told me I looked beautiful. I'm sure I blushed as red as my hair and told him he looked handsome and thank you. Shelton and Hi got there about 5 minutes later and we left, heading towards the dance.

 **Author's note:** _Guys, this is my first story ever and i know it probably sucks. leave a comment below on what i can do to improve my writing, and there will be one more chapter, or maybe even more if anyone likes this story (which i doubt you will) sorry, i have confidence issues. please hate as much as you want, and tell me what to do better, like i said, this us my first story ever... if you like this story, abd want me to write more comment down below on some ideas for tye next chapter please.. ok, sorry you had to read all of that.. bye.._


End file.
